My Best Friend's Big Fat Greek Wedding
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: Thalia gets an unexpected call from Annabeth who tells her she's getting married! But, not to Percy. She makes it her mission to get Percabeth back together, along with the help of her fellow bridesmaids and groom's men. The catch is, she has to deal with the gods, a seven day deadline, and a certain infuriating death breath who's caught her eye. Singing, romance, and chaos ensues.
1. Awkweird!

A.N I have both good news and bad news! Good news: I have some major story mojo.

Bad news: My frenemy was over to my house and 'accidentally' deleted Gamenight. Sorry to all the people that read and liked it, but it's gone. Ugh.

ZZZZ

Prologue

Thalia's P.O.V

"I'm sorry, what?" I exclaimed, earning some strange looks from the hunters passing. Whatever. At the moment, I wasn't in my right state of mind, meaning that I could care less if my own dad came over staring at me strangely. I was too bewildered and annoyed to care about anything, except for the fact that Annabeth fricken Chase, A.K.A my non-biological sister and one of my best friends, was getting _married. _And not to Percy.

Thud.

See, that was the sound of my brain exploding. It was surprising enough that Ms. I-do-not-make-rash-decisions was, well, making a rash decision without consulting or telling any of her friends about it—I mean hello, what am I, fried chicken? And then the fact that she was getting MARRIED. Not to Percy. The second part is what shook me a lot, and let me tell you, unless it's about a life or death sitch, or some new kid deciding to be the host of an evil titan overlord, then not much shakes me to the core.

But this, this was crazy.

"Annie, you and I are having coffee. 5:00. No buts!" I practically shouted, anger and confusion bubbling up in my surface.

"How are you going to get to my apartment? I mean, shouldn't you and the hunters be out…hunting?"

I snorted.

"Tell me Annie dear, have I ever failed to find a solution?" I asked, smirking as a brilliant idea popped up in my mind.

"Well…no…but—" "No buts! See ya later!" I waved goodbye, as the image of her disappeared. Shaking my head, I was so distracted, I practically bumped into Phoebe.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly, causing her to shake her head, her eyes downcast.

"You okay?" I asked, frowning a bit; Phoebe wasn't the grumpy snarker, that was my job!

"Sorry Thalia, I'm just going to miss Zara, that's all." She mumbled, nearly leaving me in her dust before I gathered my wits and ran after her.

"What do you mean, you're going to MISS Zara? Last time I checked she was perfectly fine in her tent…wait, tell me she hasn't become monster chow!" My eyes widened in horror; Zara was a young, bright recruit that was one of my only hunter pals that I could talk to about movies and TV shows that were from this century.

"What? No! Zara's getting kicked out. Or worse!" she exclaimed in terror.

I stared.

Okay, did everyone in the world drink 'act weird to make Thalia go crazy' juice? Seriously!

"Phoebe, what the Hades are you talking about?" I managed to ask, putting on my 'no-nonsense' look.

"Zara fell in love with a boy!" she whispered, as if falling for a guy was like looking medusa straight in the eye…though she may have a point…I snorted, mentally rolling my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I respect everyone who becomes a part of the hunters, no matter how…un-lovely their personalities are, but some of them act like boys are monsters that have one sole purpose: to destroy you. Alright, I guess some guys are nutters like that, but not every single guy is evil! And I have a bunch of guy friends to prove that theory.

"And how is Lady Artemis taking it?" Though I didn't have to ask, because a tent was soon scorched. Youch. Poor Zara…I grimaced, hoping that Artemis' methods had changed so that Zara wouldn't be changed into a bear forever like Callisto.

"Not well, as you can see."

Zara scuttled out clearly ashamed, her face bright red. Some girls whispered, cringing for her. Artemis was furious, as expected. Her eyes were blazing, and not in a good way.

"THALIA!" And that's my cue.

I quickly sped-walked, deciding to actually think about the words going to spill out of my mouth.

"Yes, my lady?" I asked softly. "Assemble the girls." She hissed quietly. Done deal, Lady Artemis! See, she's a perfect epitome of scary, cool, and nice.

"Ladies! Order, NOW!" I exclaimed causing all of them to scamper into line; I think part of the reason I was chosen was because of my big mouth—when it's not spent pissing people off and getting me into trouble, it's actually quite useful.

Artemis strode, eying all of us sternly. "Zara fell in love with a boy and broke the rules, therefore, she will no longer be a part of the hunters. Anyone else want to join her?" she asked, irritation and frustration seeping through her cold tone.

No one dared to say a word, actually, no one dared to look up really. It's kind of best to let a god/goddess vent and let their anger out all at once, or else they pent up their anger and go into rage mode. Obviously, the sight isn't beautiful.

"Zara is…regretfully not the first to break the oath in the last few months. Which means, I do not know who I can trust anymore."

Hurt bled through the anger, and she genuinely looked sad.

"So, I will be testing all of you. For a week, you will age. For a week, your immortality will be lifted. You will be free to whatever you please. Those who stay loyal will stay and be rewarded. Those who stray will leave the hunters. It starts today."

I stood dumbfounded; yup, it's official. Everyone's gone nuts. Absolutely, positively, inevitably nuts. One by one, girls stood in line, waiting to get 'it' lifted. Before I knew it, I was free! Wait, free? Mixed emotions battled in me like crashing waves. I should feel horrible, but honestly, I felt a bit lighter, as if the immortality, the oath, was a burden. Ugh. Maybe I got slipped crazy juice too…

"Be careful!" Artemis called, her eyes locked with mine for a moment, and I got a funny feeling. She looked sorrowful, as if it was the last time she would see me ever again. For some reason, all the other hunters were extreme slow-pokes, and I got that odd feeling. You know, the one where it's as if everyone's in some sort of inside joke, but you don't get it.

4:00. Shoot! I grimaced, before running a safe distance away from the hunters; luckily our woods happened to be close to the city. Strange, now that I think about it. Most times Lady Artemis chooses super isolated places where technology is literally unheard of.

I grinned in spite of the weird situation, slinging my backpack, heading straight for a bathroom. Not that the whole Amazon-esque outfit hadn't been fun and all, but I was itching to go back to converse, skinny jeans, and normal, modern clothes.

I changed quickly before realizing I barely had enough time to get to Annabeth's apartment in New York. Since she had designed Olympus and all, she decided to live with Percy. Until she moved out into a new flat. That's probably when they broke up…Now analyzing it more closely, I do remember Percy being all 'mopey' for a few weeks. Ugh…I can't believe I had pulled a seaweed brain and been oblivious to all their drama!

Shame on me.

Pulling up a drachma, I managed to get behind a building before pulling out my handy dandy Pam spray (what can I say, Blue's Clues is a childhood classic). I said the words quietly: Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering.

"Um, Percy Jackson!" I exclaimed, smirking inwardly. Maybe this would make Percy and Annabeth at least acknowledge the others' existence.

Percy yelped, relaxing once he saw it was me. "Hey! Thals, what's um, what's up?" he asked awkwardly, raking a hand through his hair.

"Can you drive me to Annie's house?" I asked, trying to look innocent. His green eyes narrowed significantly "Why…? Shouldn't you be hunting with your hunters or something?" he asked, cringing at the thought of driving to his ex's house.

"Uh, yeah, long story. Come on, Water boy! You owe me one, considering the fact that you didn't tell me that you and Annie for some bizarre reason decided to drive over to splitsville!" I exclaimed, instantly feeling bad once I spotted his dejected expression.

Yeah, I think the subtlety fairy skipped my crib when I was a baby…

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I'll get Nico to shadow travel me there or something!" I blurted out, grimacing.

He shook his head wearily "Nah, its cool. I'll drive you. Where are you?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I craned my neck to see what the street name was "Um, it says 7th street." He shot me one half hearted smile before nodding "Kay. I'll be there in a few." And with that, he disappeared.

I stood tiredly, confusion still bubbling in me. I mean, I'm not stupid, relationships break all the time. But Annabeth and Percy? They just seemed like one of those couples that you'd see in ten years, married with like, six kids or something. They were like a demigod Brangelina.

"Hey, Thals!" I looked up to see Percy in a dark blue/green Chevrolet corvette concept. I chuckled fondly, before grabbing my stuff and carrying it to the car.

"Hey Aqua Man! I see you updated your car!" I looked around, nodding approvingly before strapping my seatbelt on.

He grinned "Yeah. B-day gift from dad." "Nice."

After a few minutes in comfortable silence, I hesitantly spoke up. "Perce, why didn't you guys tell me?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't trigger a nerve.

Percy shifted uncomfortably "I dunno. I guess I kinda assumed she would tell you…" he mumbled, having the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Right. Well, you guys still talk right?" I asked, my voice coming out with a lot more hope than I had intended it for.

"By talking do you mean saying 'pass the salt?'" he joked, though his heart wasn't in it.

"It's…" "Complicated." I guessed, smiling a little sadly, as we got to her front door.

"You gonna come?" I asked, but he just shook his head. "Nah."

I sighed tiredly "You guys can't avoid each other forever! Dating or not, you guys have been best friends for years! Do you really want to throw all that away?" I asked, putting on my best pleading adorable face.

Percy groaned, getting up eventually, while carrying my bags. "Yes! The power of awesome speech always works." I teased, causing him to snort.

"More like the power of annoyingness…" he shot back, unable to hold back a grin. "Alright little cuz, you just act natural. It'll be easy, just act like the opposite of how you are normally!" I joked.

He rolled his eyes "I'm actually your older cousin! Respect your elders, junior!" he mocked, ringing the bell once. "Ha. Ha. Ha." I laughed drily, before the door flew open.

Annabeth's eyes widened once she saw Percy, and vice-versa, may I add.

Only one word described it: Awkweird.

"Seawee—Um, Percy! Hi!" Annabeth exclaimed nervously, smoothing her hair down a bit.

"Hey. Um, how are you?" "Great! Great, everything's great."

Okay, change my mind. There WAS another word that described it; entertaining.

"I missed you." Percy mumbled sweetly; let's all chorus together now—awww! I grinned once I saw Annabeth's expression soften. Nice one, Percy.

They shared a hug, instantly making me squirm. It was nice, but I felt weird, like they needed their privacy to talk—or knowing them, argue their problems out. If that even makes sense.

"Not that this isn't totally heartwarming, but can we go inside before doing a group hug?" I asked impatiently, motioning to my bags.

They both blushed, helping me carry my stuff inside. "It's 5:00? Hades, I have to go." Damn! I inwardly groaned; I was hoping they would you know, do that thing in the movies; have tea, catch up, realize how stupid they acted, then they would get back together! But no. They just live to make my life complicated and difficult.

I stared at Percy wondering what changed his mind—I followed his glance—it was at her ring. Damn. Stupid ring.

"Um, why don't we have dinner tomorrow? To ya know, catch up and stuff." I said hurriedly, once I caught Percy's suspicious look. "Sure!" Annabeth agreed reluctantly, once she received my death glare.

"Okay, how about that Chinese place? It's near my apartment" he explained softly, avoiding Annabeth's eyes. Poor dude. "Sure." Annabeth murmured again more softly, looking down.

"Pick you guys up at 6:00." Once he disappeared, Annabeth sighed, plopping down on her couch. I plopped beside her.

"You okay?" She shot me 'a look' before throwing a pillow at my head. "Ha!" I yelled, zapping it with lightning mid air.

"You—you brought Percy!" she whined, groaning into another pillow. "Annie, I told you I'd get here. He got me here."

She glared.

"You are so up to something!" I simply smirked, mentally reminding myself to call Katie, Silena, and maybe even Clarisse. I had a feeling they would help me along my brilliant plan called Operation Get Two Stubborn People Back Together. OGTSPBT for short ;)

"Wait, when are you guys getting married?" I asked. She blushed, looking down.

"Annabeth!" "This Sunday." Holy shit-zu. "WHAT?! HAVE YOU EVEN PLANNED ANYTHING?" I exclaimed, my blue eyes bugging out a bit.

"Er-yeah, I was kind of hoping you'd help?" she squeaked, flushing.

I forced myself to count to ten before talking again.

"We have to start now then! Have you picked your bridesmaids yet?"

"I was thinking, Silena, Katie and Clarisse. And you, as my maid of honour…" she trailed off, grabbing her notebook. Thank gods she's a daughter of Athena.

"Alright. I'll call them—wait, you never told me who you're getting married to!" I exclaimed in surprise. Annabeth hesitated a fraction of a second before saying "Will."

"Will as in 'Will Solace' Will?" I asked; now I think my brain is officially going to explode.

"Yup." "And his choices in best man and grooms men?" she frowned in concentration, before finding another list.

"Here!"

My smirk widened once I saw the names on Will's list.

Travis Stoll—Pranks were now assured

Nico DiAngelo—Death breath, huh…Interesting…

Chris Rodriguez—Okay…

Annabeth stiffened visibly once she saw the last name: Percy Jackson.

I bit my lip, to keep myself from bursting out into laughter. Thank you, Aphrodite!

There really is nothing like the smell of cruel irony at 5:00 PM

"We have one week to work out my wedding. Oh gods!" Annabeth swore, before taking deep breaths. "May the gods help us survive!" I said cheerfully, eyes wandering to a special framed photo of her and Percy.

Annabeth analyzed my expression "You really are up to something, aren't you!" she accused, half-laughing, half-groaning.

I grinned. "Aren't I always?"

A.N end of prologue. Yeah. That was pretty boring, informational stuff, but it's obviously going to be more exciting in the next chapter(s).

And about the Artemis thing, it's pretty weird and OOC, but it's really important and I promise it will be explained later. Like, waaaay later.


	2. Meddling Season

Thalia'sPOV

Riiiing. I scowled at the annoyingly long lasting doorbell; it wasn't helping my moody-ness. Here's a short recap of what just happened on Days of Our Demigod Lives (har har, see what I did there?) Annie Chase, my surrogate sister, has, in a fit of insanity, decided to get married to Will Solace, favourite of Apollo. I truthfully admit, I don't have anything against the guy, in fact, I think he reminds me of a mini Apollo (which can either be an insult or a compliment, your mileage may vary). Anywho, she's getting married, and if I have anything to do with anything, I personally promise that Annabeth Chase will get married to Percy Jackson. Insert cliché sounding, 'and I never break my promises.

Will smiled cheerfully, giving Annabeth a polite kiss on the cheek. "Good evening, love" he sang, nearly jumping at my presence. Ha! That's right, fear me, you Percabeth ruining, song boy! Gods that sounded weird...Blame it on my lack of chocolate. Artemis kind of has this obsession with forcing all the hunters to eat only the healthiest, which might as well also mean, only the blandest.

"Thalia, hi! Um, watcha doing here?" he asked awkwardly running a hand through his blindingly golden hair. I forced a grin "Hey, Will. Hope you don't mind me crashing over here!" I said it in that killjoy way that means; this isn't going to be a two sided conversation, buddy.

He nodded hesitantly "Yep. So has 'Beth told you the totally awesome news?' Ohhhgods. Nobody calls Annie 'Beth' its suicidal. Trust mwa, I've witnessed some very un-pretty scenes involving stupid Ares kids attempting to make Annie cry by taunting her using 'Beth baby'. Guess who ended up crying? Needless to say, I was proud,

"I bought fish burgers, you and I can share, and Thalia can have the other one." He disappeared in the kitchen for a while, giving me enough time to mouth "Beth? Really!" I'm proud of the restraint I showed.

She flushed embarrassedly "I. I-well, I've gotten used to it?" she said defensively.

"To what, having a grandma name?" I hissed back, wrinkling my nose at the smell of fish burgers. Oh how I craved the unhealthy, fried food of Sir Ronald Mcdonald.

"Actually I think I'll um, go sleep. Jet lag, ya know…" I lied, ignoring Annabeth's warning look. That girl should be a mischief detector, she'd be damn good at it.

I was just looking for an excuse to call my fellow campers; Operation get two stubborn people back together, was officially going to begin. A dove cooed, almost winking at me from outside the window. Well, looks like Aphrodite's on MY side for once. Wait, is that a good thing or not...i mean...knowing Aphrodite...

I closed the door, but not before watching Anna and Will's interactions...I snorted as they politely made small talk; they seemed like acquaintances rather than a real sickeningly cute couple. Athena and Poseidon had more chemistry than them for my father's sake! Yeesh.

"Hey Katie! Have you heard the news about.. Annie's engagement to Willie?" i asked, anxiously.

Katie groaned "Ohgods that's real? Darn. I was hoping for it to be a stupid rumor made up by Drew and her brat crew!"

I chuckled at her agitation; Katie Gardner only swore for special cases though, special cases named Travis Stoll.

"Yep, so I was thinking we should-" "Come up with a crazy chaotic plan to get them back together." she finished, knowing undertones evident in her voice. Ah, I love it when I don't have  
to explain things :)

"Hold up, Silena wants in on our convo."  
"Heeeey Thals!" The always chipper, Disney princess voice of Silena Beuregard flooded through my ear.

I smiled; normally overly peppy people annoy me, they often remind me too much of a certain fake doll, (yes Barbie, I'm talking to you), but Silena's always genuinely nice and well, HAPPY. Yelling at her makes you feel guilty, like your yelling at an innocent little girl, a puppy, or worse, your grandma.

"Hey Silena. So, I assume you, Katie, and La Rue will be making an appearance tomorrow?" I asked knowingly. I could practically see Silena's delighted smirk "You read my mind."

"What about Travis? I mean, Clarisse has tamed Chris, but last I checked, Travis and Will were pretty tight..." I trailed off, remembering to quiet down.

Silena laughed "don't worry, that's what we have Katie for!"  
I bit my lip to hold in my laughter; I was supposed to be asleep. Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll; love hate relationship since they first met at 9 years old-Travis fulfills the love part, (say what ya want about the guy, but he's definitely James Potter-persistent) while Katie obviously fulfills the hate. Buuuut even though she doesn't admit it in any shape or form, the whole camp has figured out she's grown to care for the best prankster at camp.

"What about Nico?" Silena voiced, pleasantly ignoring Katie's rather...vocal protests about Travis. I licked my lips impatiently "I'll force-I mean, convince him." I corrected myself. Convincing Mr. No Personality should be easy, right?

"Good luck with that..." Katie and Silena chorused, and me, being the queen of sarcasm, detected the slight sarcastic undertones.

"Why?" "Let's just say, Nico's kind of..uh..a player now..." Katie started cautiously. "

And even though he's a good guy at heart...he puts up walls, just like you..anyway, good night!" they both hung up suspiciously, leaving me to comprehend what they had just said.

"I don't have walls!" i grumbled, bringing out a drachma. Persuading people is always easier when you can glare lasers into their soul...kidding! Kind of.

I gasped as I saw the image; death breath was well, all grown up and making out with some Aphrodite kid-"Ahem. Hey, long time friend here!" I yelled, blushing a bit. Talk about awkward. The Aphrodite girl hissed, glaring at me as if to say "be gone, witch!" well, witch with a b.

Nico, who may I add was distractingly shirt less, simply looked amused. "Thals. Long time no see." He said casually; voice is also lower and smoother-impressive, for the once mytho magic obsessed little bro.

"Yeah. Sorry to interrupt your tonsil hockey fest, but we have to talk. It's a serious emergency!" I exclaimed dramatically, over playing it just a teensy miniscule little bit.

"But Niiiico. We didn't even get to have REAL fun yet!" the girl (catchy name, huh)

I wrinkled my nose "Um yeah, I could have lived my whole life without knowing that!" I mumbled, glaring at her.

"Alright, let's talk. See ya Candy" Candy? Seriously?! Gods people, why can't you name your children names that aren't food items?

He swiped it away, leaving me annoyed. What happened to "let's tal-" "Boo." I let out a tiny uncharacteristic yelp. What the hell?! I turned around to face Nico, guiltlessly punching him on the shoulder. Stupid death breath.

He laughed teasingly "I scared Thalia Grace? Let's alert the media." he said sarcastically. Jerk.

I huffed "Unfair advantage shadow traveler!" I accused, crossing my arms defensively.

"And would it kill you to put on a freaking shirt on!" i scolded uncomfortably. "Candy didn't mind" he reminded me devilishly. Ew.

"Okay! And I am changing the subject" I said a little too loudly. He snorted, actually having the un-decency to actually COVER my mouth! Personal space bubble alert!

I was prepared to yell at him or bite his hand (preferably both) but I heard Annabeth and Will's raised voices.

I twisted away from his grip, eager to "over hear" their argument.

"Didn't anyone teach you its impolite to eavesdrop!" he mocked softly. I snorted, making a face.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to be a jackass?" I slightly regretted stooping to the stupid, allgrownup death breath's level, but majority of me felt satisfaction.

"touché" he whispered, hesitantly joining me. I chuckled with a grin "Welcome to the dark side, Nicky dearest" that's right, grimace at the nickname.

He scowled "Nicky? I prefer death breath" he whined, losing his composure for a moment.

"Shut up, knick knacks!" I reprimanded him, enjoying the disgusted glare.

"You're the one that wanted him as your groomsmen!" Annabeth yelled. An argument about Percy. Of course.

"He's the hero of Olympus, of course I want him! But that doesn't mean go on a dinner date with him!"

Nico snickered "A million gay jokes just popped up into my head." He whispered, causing me to bite back a laugh. The way Will phrased it at first did sound kind of…uh…suggestive?

"It's not even a freaking date! Thalia's going to be there!"

"Trouble in paradise" Nico murmured in amusement, momentarily forgetting about the nickname.

"This is great!" I cheered; maybe making sure Annabeth would be Annabeth Jackson wouldn't be so hard.

"I didn't know you were a sadist!" he whispered, smirking what was probably his signature face.

"Whatever, nickelodeon" I grumbled, reluctantly pulling away from the door.

"Anyway. The point is, Annabeth's engaged to Will" I said, waiting for something like Katie's knowing reaction. But of course, he had to be her complete opposite.

"So?"

I stared in disbelief.

"So! So it's wrong! Percy and Annabeth are meant to be together!" I yelled nearly hysterical until he shushed me again.

"You do realize how much of an Aphrodite kid you just sounded like, right?" Needless to say he earned a complimentary Thalia punch.

"What has this got to do with me?" Nico asked casually, probably enjoying the reaction he got from me. He didn't expect leaving the Aphrodite brat to go on a supposed emergency call would be so much fun.

"They're your best friends! And you owe them which is why you're helping!" I growled.

Nico simply blinked, as if immune to my infamous death glare.

"I forgot about how bossy your personality is. I guess I can help a little. We need to plan though. Lunch tomorrow?" he asked innocently, though the diAngelo smirk took over before he disappeared, apparently not waiting for an answer.

"Fine-hey! I am NOT bossy!"

Zzz on olympus

Aphrodite laughed amusedly; Thalia DiAngelo actually had a cute ring to it. "Watcha watching, babe?" Ares called licking his lips as he got ready for their traditional make out session.

"Demigods are so CUTE!" she squealed, ignoring his attempts at kissing her. "Aphrodite.." Ares growled upon recognizing the voice of Hephaestus. Damn the lame dude, always butting in.

Aphrodite smiled; she had been quite friendly with Hephaestus lately on Hera's orders, and surprisingly it was as torturous as she'd originally thought.

"Hi Hephaestus!" she greeted cheerfully, excitement bubbling in her eyes. She was too preoccupied with thoughts on the demigods to care that Ares looked positively cannibalistic.

"There's a meeting going on in around five minutes" he reminded her calmly. Better to be her somewhat personal assistant than nothing.

"Right! Lets all go together!" she suggested obliviously.  
"Great!" Hephaestus shot Ares a triumphant smirk.

Ares managed to grind out something that sounded like a cross between fine, humph, and f-ing piece of *bleep*.

They teleported to the throne room in silence; Ares because, well, because he was close to becoming the green hulk, Hephaestus because he wasn't stupid, and Aphrodite because a devious, brilliant idea forced itself into her glittery mind.

"Oh ze-us! I have the greatest idea of the decade!"

Zeus inwardly groaned. Great. Because he totally asked for more stress-Hera was ignoring him, Demeter still hated Hades, and Athena and Poseidon were even worse than usual. Ugh. Why, oh why was he forced to be in the mother of the most dysfunctional families in the world?

"Aphrodite-" "Please Zeus! Come on, don't u want to see your daughter?" she acted heartbroken easily, putting on her most pleading puppy dog expression. Zeus groaned ; curse whoever invented the guilt trip.

"I-oh, alright fine. Just this week." he grumbled.

"Yay!" she let out an ear splitting, opera worthy shriek.

Artemis glared at her, full of suspicion and grumpiness "What's the Barbie happy about now?" she hissed, angry over losing Thalia for a week. Or more, if Apollo and Aphrodite were right, and Thalia would leave the hut fore-no. He had to stop those thoughts. Thalia was a loyal hunter. One of her favourite lieutenants right up there with Zoe Nightshade. She wouldn't allow her to be taken by some boy (especially not that womanizing jerkasss son of hades) and then get disappointed like she had once…

Apollo noted his twin's pissed expression and noted that he was treading on a very fine line between him getting pummeled or getting Arty to open up.

"Hey Arty, do you wanna-" "Don't even finish that sentence." "Aye aye sailor!" "Apollo!"

Meanwhile, Athena and Poseidon were both having one of their traditional glaring contests. Admittedly, they had actually gotten to be close-ish friends. And maaaaybe they kindasortaish enjoyed bantering playfully instead of destroying landmarks and power plants in rage. But it had all been ruined once Annabeth and Percy had broken up.

Everyone's squabbles, however, were cut short as the dramatic rolling in of Hephaestus's TV rolled in.

"What's going on...?"

Aphrodite smirked.

"Its meddling season!"

A.N whew! Well I definitely have more inspiration for this story :) thanks to all that have reviewed, favourited and subscribed, it really means a lot. Sorry if this is short or whatever, this chapter actually started out as a mock chapter on my ipod xD lol

Anywho. Things are heating up; Nico's made an appearance, the rest of the gang will dramatically show up next chappie...the gods have problems as usual xD they will be, as Aphrodite nicely  
Put it, entertainingly interfering with the demigods' lives, and facing ghosts from the past *cough* Hera's exfiancee*cough. And if you havent noticed already, I will so be twisting the gods' pasts. Muahaha. No fear though, I'll be doing it to hopefully show different sides to their characters.


	3. All By Himself

A.N I'm sorry for taking forever *bows head in total shame* but Honours' classes really keeps you busy! This is my early Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/whateveryoucelebrate gift to all of you! Happy holidays!

Thalia's POV

I was in blissful sleep, dreaming of Percabeth finally reuniting and to top it off, Barbie had been banned on earth, until—SQWAK! I groaned as I hit my head attempting to look up. I guess I really am a move-y sleeper. Stupid crows. I stuck my tongue at the vile things that disturbed me in paradise. Real mature, Grace, I thought snorting to myself while running a hand through my hair.

Being in the hunters had caused it to grow relatively long compared to my formerly spiky do'.

Squinting, I rationalized to myself. A few more seconds of shut-eye never killed anyone…Thud. _That _was the sound of something—or rather, someone, ruining any chances of sleep. I growled irritably. Damn you, universe!

"Prepare to die, ruiner of sleep!" I yelled, rubbing my eyes. Yeah, I'm not too bright in the morning…

He laughed in his low(er) register, shooting me one of those amused 'aw, aren't you adorable' looks that adults usually give children when they do something stupid.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty—or should I say, PMS-ing beauty?" He inquired, his eyes challenging me.

"Okay, so first you disturb my insanely amazing dream, and now you're mocking me? Thin. Ice. I knew there was a reason I never liked you! Everyone thought you were sooo adorable with your Mythomagic cards and—and—ugh!" I rambled on and on without thinking, the sleepiness threatening to consume me even more.

Nico, the idiot, even had the nerve to sit beside me and pat my hands.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" I said, ignoring the irony of the statement.

"I thought you wanted to discuss 'the plan'. I'm here to discuss it." He replied calmly, making my bed neatly. Seriously? He boredly began to fix all the mess I created on the desk and lamp post.

"Wow. So you're a jerk and a neat freak?" I stated randomly, before realizing what I was wearing. Curse you, universe! An unwanted flush spread across my cheeks as I looked at myself in the mirror. _Of course _I just HAD to be wearing short-shorts and a white see-through-ish top! What can I say, there aren't too many boutiques in the woods.

"Go away!" I hissed softly, crossing my arms due to my discomfort. He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to breakfast?" He replied lazily, annoyingly keeping my composure.

"Firstly, it was lunch! Ugh, fine, but at least let me change!"

Nico quirked an eyebrow "I like what you're wearing, personally." He didn't even bother dodging the pillow thrown his way.

"I can dress down so we match if you want…" Cue another pillow aimed straight for his pretty boy face.

"Kidding! Where's your sense of humour, Grace?" Nico joked brightly.

I rolled my eyes "Down the drain along with your intelligence, Di'Angelo!" I snapped before slamming the bathroom door in his face.

After I finished changing into some borrowed clothes from Annabeth, I walked out to find Nico comfortably laying on the bed. Some people are so goddamn stubborn, ya know!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and a few heated words being spoken from Annabeth. Uh, oh…

My hands shook frantically "Shit, she's coming! Go shadow travel or something!" I ordered, not wanting to answer any suspicious questions about why the hell he was in my *guest* room.

"Wha—" "Morning Thal—Nico?" Annabeth stood in disbelief, awkwardly staring at Nico, then at me, then at Nico again. Times like these make me positive that someone up there's out to get me. Honestly! I gulped as I struggled to come up with a good explanation.

"Um…I called Nico here because…I needed advice on travelling! And um, yeah…" Like I said, not too bright in the morning!

She stared. "At 7:30 AM?"

Oops.

"Thals, why don't we just tell Annie the truth?" He proposed calmly, a sneaky gleam in his dark, chocolate-y eyes. Annabeth smirked a little before defiantly crossing her arms. Seriously, someone is out to get me! I prepared myself for Annabeth's one of a kind angry slash boring lectures.

What I did not prepare myself for was…

"Thalia and I, are…a thing."

No. Freaking. Way.

Percy's POV

After the awkward debacle yesterday—yes, I did use the word debacle, I hadn't been able to sleep well. Annabeth—_She _basically crushed my heart and stomped all over it with a smug expression. Okay, okay, maybe Thalia's melodrama is rubbing off on me, but still!

Her, engaged with some goofy song boy? Life just wanted to torture me. And that added with the fact that she hadn't even told me, broke me a little more. Good morning my ass! I sighed tiredly, oblivious to anything but misery. I could become one of those lovesick poets! The ones that got famous after they died and stuff.

I can picture it now:

"_And here we read the magnificent, heart breaking work of Perseus, the savior of Olympus who got dumped hard and grew old alone and senile."_

Yeah, right.

I frowned, hating how miserable I felt. A lesson to all you crazy love-loving people; love sucks you-know-what! It screws with your mind, you get yelled at about ice cream, and you get crushed by the person you _thought _actually CARED about you! Screw. It. All.

Turning on the radio while eating freshly bought bread, my ears perked up to an oh-so-depressing song.

_All by myself! Don't wanna be, all by myself, anymoooooore!_

A ring came from the phone, causing me to come back to the ugly truth.

"Hello?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Percy? Dude, it is way too early to be drowning your sorrows!" The motherly tone came from Katie, the favoured, beautiful daughter of Demeter that had become one of my closest friends. She often acted like the camp mom to be honest. Not that anyone minded…

"I'm perfectly happy thank you very much!" I snapped defensively, though lying has never been a strength for me.

"Percy, I can hear Eric Carmen's All By Myself playing in the backround!" Katie scolded, laughing lightly.

"It happens to be my favourite ballad!" I replied, half-heartedly.

Katie snorted "Weeeell, Mr. Jackson, I have something that will definitely cheer you up!"

"Unless Will's left the country to pursue his secret ambition to be an unknown farmer, I don't think I'm going to be 'cheered up' or whatever…"

Katie laughed, and I swore I I could hear the mischief in her tone.

"Just wait and see, Percy, just wait and see…"


End file.
